Kevin has 24 coconuts for every 24 eggplants. Write the ratio of coconuts to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $24:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $24 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{24}{24}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of coconuts to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.